


Apology without Change

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Setting Boundaries, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, they need to communicate better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: The cycle is endless; they disrespect Logan, Logan goes off to cool down, they apologize, he forgives them, and then they go right back to it. But he's finally had enough, a certain snake offers him fruit from the tree of knowledge and tells him how he can end it.Or; Logan finally decides he's not going to forgive until the behaviour is fixed.





	1. Fruit from the tree

Logan slammed the door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering under his breath. 

They just wouldn’t listen-

Eventually, he went to the dark part of the Mindscape, the one place where he could think without being interrupted.

Or so he thought.

“Well well well,” Deceit appeared out of the fog, smiling chillingly. “What do we have here?”

“Leave, Deceit,” Logan growled, “I’m in no mood for your games.”

“No?” Deceit sat next to Logan. “Tell me?”

Logan groaned, then spat out, “No one ever listens to me! I never get any respect! Not even from you and Remus!”

Deceit hummed slightly, all amusement gone from his face as he mulled over Logan's words for a few moments. “I suppose that’s true. I think Remus and I will stop that. My apologies.”

“Load of good that does me!” Logan shouted, “They apologize all the time, but they never change! Why should you be any different?”

“I didn’t know it hurt you this much. If you had said something sooner, I would have been able to act sooner. Not being taken seriously, always being interrupted and talked over... I guess I shouldn’t have assumed you are as immune to it as I. Now, as for the others... you need to assert yourself, dear.”

Logan frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“You never stand up for yourself. You never persist in your complaints. When the behaviour starts up again, you sigh and take it. An apology without change is no apology at all.”

“But how do I get them to listen?”

“You don’t forgive them. At least not right away. We both know how much not being forgiven bothers them. Keep it like that as long as you wish, then, when you feel it is time, tell them that your forgiveness comes at a cost. If they go back to the behaviour that upsets you, you state that you no longer forgive them.”

Logan tilted his head, considering, “That could work. But...”

“But what?”

“I... I am not sure I can. It just seems... manipulative.”

“It’s not. It’s you setting boundaries. And if at any point you wish to stop, you can. It’s all in your hands, Logan.”

Logan thought about it for a second, then rose. “You’re right.”

“And if you ever need a break from them, feel free to come to me.”

“I will.”


	2. Forgiveness comes at a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.

Logan closed the door loudly behind him, alerting the others of his return. Patton poked his head out of the kitchen, then smiled. "Hey there, Lo!"

"Hello, Patton," Logan greeted stiffly. "Assemble Roman and Virgil. We must have a talk."

Patton's brow furrowed, but he summoned the other two regardless.

"Sit." Once they had done so, Logan started, "This cycle is ending. You apologize but never stop shutting me up or threatening me, and I've had enough. Until I am sure that you will change your toxic behaviours towards me, I will not forgive you. When I am certain this has ended and will stay that way, then I will forgive. But until then I will not be around here much. If I am needed, you will summon me. If I am interrupted or threatened, I will leave. Do I make myself clear?"

"But-"

"Did I make myself clear, Virgil?"

Virgil frowned. "Yeah."

"Good. Meeting dismissed." Logan turned on his heel and strode to his room, keeping his posture rigid until he was out of the view of the others. Then, he grinned. 

"See? Standing up for yourself fits you." Deceit was lounging lazily on the bed, smiling to Logan. "How did it feel?"

"It... it felt good..."

"But?"

"They looked upset."

Deceit hummed, then gestured for Logan to follow him to the mirror. Once they were there, he swept his gloved hand across the surface. It was Logan... but it wasn't right now?

"This is how you looked when I found you." Deceit explained. "Quite honestly I was afraid you might drop out. You looked simply... devastated."

Logan examined the image in the mirror. "I... I suppose I did."

"But now you have a smile. You're relaxed... a bit. Such an improvement!" Deceit clapped softly, then erased the image in the mirror. "Remember, Logan, you deserve to be listened to."

Logan nodded. "I do."

"See, that's the attitude! Keep thinking like that and the threats and interruptions will stop by the next video!" Deceit sobered a bit. "And remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm always there."


	3. Progress will be made

It took longer than Logan had anticipated, but progress was made over the next few months. At first, they hadn't really thought he was serious. But that ended quickly when Virgil threatened him, making Logan leave. Deceit had high-fived him for that.

Mostly it was Roman who had trouble with interrupting. Logan couldn't possibly function if he left every single time Roman interrupted, so a stern look and cough usually sufficed. It normally made Roman wince and apologize, which Logan would accept. Those instances became less and less, but he suspected Roman would never get over accidentally interrupting not only him but the others. As long as Roman was putting the effort in, Logan would accept it.

Patton was where the lines blurred a lot. With how emotional the fatherly side was, sometimes he had to ask Logan to stop because Logan was taking up a bad tone and it was upsetting him. Logan tried to keep his voice at an even volume and tone, and Patton only interrupted if he was truly upset. Most of the rime, however, they just talking it through.

"I'm so proud of you!" Deceit cooed, holding his arms out for a hug but waiting for consent before pulling Logan into a tight hug. "You're doing such a great job!"

"In fact, it's a job almost done," Remus interjected, eating crackers with the wrappers on. It was true, Logan had maintained their respect for the last two months with minimal disturbance. As such, he'd appeared more around the Mind Palace, which got Patton happy.

"Thank you both. I couldn't have done it without you."

Deceit and Remus glanced at each other, not used to thanks. Then, Deceit spoke sheepishly, "Best not tell them that. We don't want to bring down their opinions of you."

Logan frowned, "But you..."

"We'll gain their respect on our own time." Deceit promised. "For now, it's your time to shine."

"... Very well. But know that you can always come to me."

"And likewise," Deceit pledged. You always needed someone to fall back on.

"I think it's time I forgive them."

"If you think so, then do it. But remember, if they go back to their old ways..."

"Then I revoke their forgiveness."

Deceit nodded proudly, then frowned, "Remember, don't tell them about us helping you. I want it to be easy to get to you, and it will not be if they know and set up barriers."

Logan nodded once. "You have my word."

"We'll go back to our rooms. You know how to find us." And like that, they were gone.

Logan took a deep breath and walked back into the common area, where the other three were. "May I have your attention please?"

"Sure thing, kiddo!"

He took another deep breath, then announced, "I have decided to forgive you. You have all made tremendous progress in treating me better. However, if you fell back on your old ways, I shall revoke my forgiveness."

Patton nodded, grabbing Logan's hand. "We won't. Just tell us if we start to get bad again."

"I shall."

"Hey, Logan," Virgil piped in, looking a bit suspicious, "what gave you the idea to... do this thing?"

Logan smiled. "All in logic, my friend."

And all the way across the mindscape, Deceit mirrored his grin.


End file.
